The present invention generally relates to the field of killing ants. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and process for exterminating ant colonies utilizing carbon dioxide.
Fire ants have become well-established throughout the southern portion of the United States. They damage natural ecosystems, drive out other species and cause billions of dollars in damage to farms and ranches, to pastures and prairies, and in cities.
It is known to kill insects, such as ants, with pesticides such as Diazonon, Dursban, and Malathion. Such chemicals have well-known properties for killing insects on contact. Thus, it has been the practice to apply insecticides to the mound surface of a fire ant or harvester ant mound, with the intention of killing as many ants on the surface and which come into contact when insecticide is possible.
However, many ants survive deep in xe2x80x9croomsxe2x80x9d of the subterranean colony. The ants oftentimes simply dose off the effected opening and burrow a new opening to the colony. Also, not all chemicals have been effective against fire ants. Those chemicals which have, unfortunately, in addition to killing the fire ants, have killed other forms of wildlife and can be dangerous to humans as well.
Accordingly, there is need for an apparatus and method for exterminating ants, and particularly fire ants, which does not rely upon the use of potentially dangerous chemicals. The present invention fulfills this need and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in an apparatus for exterminating ants using carbon dioxide. An ant mound is covered with a dome configured to fit over the ant mound and having a lower lip for contacting the ground entirely around the ant mound. Preferably, the dome is comprised of a clear plastic material. A carbon dioxide delivery system is mounted to a top of the dome such that carbon dioxide is capable of being injected or otherwise delivered into the dome and the ant mound.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the carbon dioxide delivery system comprises a pipe configured to hold a puncturable carbon dioxide container. A sharpened point extends upwardly into the cavity of the hollow pipe such that when the carbon dioxide container is placed therein the membrane is punctured. A cap is threadably received onto an end of the pipe to hold the carbon dioxide container, and the released gas, within the pipe. A hollow needle extends from the pipe and is placed into an aperture of the dome, such as by threading the needle into an aperture of the dome.
Thus, upon inserting the carbon dioxide container into the pipe and sealing the end thereof with the cap, carbon dioxide gas is released into the pipe and through the hollow needle and into the dome and ant mound. A flow control valve is preferably associated with the hollow needle to control the flow of carbon dioxide gas emitted from the system.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.